


Infiltration in Blue

by Hapi (shinso)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Other, Threats, nonbinary ferdinand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinso/pseuds/Hapi
Summary: She looks so sad, troubled, Ferdinand wants to believe her. But... why? Would their father really condone something so cruel? Given that man may not be a role model to anyone, but surely this exceeds even his limits..."I can see you're not convinced." Edelgard beckons them closer, pulling forth a satchet from insider her robes. "Which is fair, I suppose. I brought proof to convince you."Or: things unfold differently...
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Edelgard von Hresvelg & Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Infiltration in Blue

Garreg Mach and the officer's academy are two things they have been looking forward to for as long as they remember. They've always loved sparring, keeping fit and riding a horse or the occasional pegasus. They want to help keep people save when they eventually become the next prime minister. They want to be prepared for whatever situation could arise at any time.

Yes, it is only appropriate for the child of the prime minister to be ready to face any situation head on... no matter what it may be...

"Do you remember the time I had hair the colour of chocolate biscuits?"

It's Ferdinand's fifth day at Garreg Mach. Just yesterday, the Black Eagles were assigned a new professor. And today... well... both Edelgard and her loyal retainer slash guard dog pulled Ferdinand aside to speak. They really can't do anything but listen. Listen to the sound of their life crumbling to pieces around them.

"It is not white by my choice. It's no fashion statement." Edelgard explains, watching Hubert move around the room, positioning himself by the library door and crossing his arms. The only way out is blocked and Edelgard stands between them and the windows. That's... a bit exaggerated. They won't run.

"During the insurrection of the seven, all my siblings died. Did you ever stop to question why? Why only I survived? Why my hair was white once I returned from being 'abroad'?" Edelgard asked, averting her gaze. She stares at the ground. "It was no assassination attempt. No plague or other ailment. They were..."

Tension spreads in the room, Ferdinand can hear Hubert shift his weight behind them. Edelgard loosely croses her arms in front of her chest and looks straight at them again.

"We were abducted, brought to a cold and dark place. They... allies of your father experimented on us. One after one, my siblings went mad. Someone with a mask on would cut into our flesh, drain blood and... anyway, before long my siblings began perishing. My oldest sister, first, then..." She discontinues there, waving her hand dismissively. She looks so sad, troubled, Ferdinand wants to believe her. But... why? Would their father really condone something so cruel? Given that man may not be a role model to anyone, but surely this exceeds even his limits...

"I can see you're not convinced." Edelgard beckons them closer, pulling forth a satchet from insider her robes. "Which is fair, I suppose. I brought proof to convince you."

She pulls an envelope from the satchet and hands it over. Ferdinand immediately notes that this is their father's handwriting by simply laying eyes on the address on the front. The distinct A and italic n... and who's Arundel anyway? With slightly shaky hands, they open the letter and unfold it. It seems to have yellowed... it must really be quite old.

And the contents are disturbing; all of it perfectly aligns with the story she told them. It has to do with experiments, someone trying to bestow a second crest upon one of the Hresvelg children. The letter also talks of the state of Enbarr and Adrestia. Of the Emperor's declining health, which seems... to have been the plan from the beginning on...

Was... was their father slowly _poisoning_ the emperor for all these years? How... how terrible... and yet, it continues to make sense. Their father's continuous visits to the emperor... and the fact that no one ever could make sense of the ailment that bothers Ionius so...

It's a harsh truth to swallow. Even if it's clear that their father was but an accomplice in all of this, he seemed to be a very enthusiastic one. Hungry for power this 'project' would grant him.

Ferdinand has to avert their gaze from the letter, looking back up at Edelgard instead. Her gaze has turned indifferent once more. Maybe even cold, distant. She reaches into her satchet once more, pulling out a pitch black dagger this time.

"You may think the letter to be fake, but you can't deny that this dagger is beyond what humankind is capable of crafting. You will never find those materials even if you spend all your life searching the surface of our planet for it." Edelgard doesn't look at the weapon. She stares straight into their eyes, still not letting any emotion show on her face.

"No, I... believe you." Ferdinand gently shakes their head to emphazise. They really do. But why... why did she tell them all this? Is she planning on killing them here and now to get revenge on the prime minister? Or to make them pay for his sins? "Then, did you tell me all this to== to make me pay? You're here to kill me, are you not?"

Hubert laughs behind them, a sound they were pretty sure would never leave him. It's louder and lasts longer than expected, too. Huh... Even Edelgard chuckles gently, once again showing a little bit of emotion on her face. She's beautiful when she's amused.

"No, we'd never do that." She brushes a strand of hair out of her face and collects her items again before placing them in her satchet again. She hides the bag again. "I did bring your here for a reason, though. Can you tell what it is?"

A challenge, it is. She wants them to use their head, figure out why she'd tell them all about her past. She wants to see if they're worthy... whatever for. They get it, they must proove themself. They have been preparing for this; if they can't be equal or above Edelgard, they'll never make a good prime minister. This is the chance to make sure she recognizes them. If... if she even considers them as a candidate for the next Adrestian prime minister under her eventual rule.

What will they do if that doesn't happen?

No. No time to think like that. They'll make it happen! Definitely!

So, why would she talk of this, out of nowhere and deliberately? Especially since things like these can't be easy to talk about... what does she hope to accomplish? They are certainly moved and the truth behind her disappearance to the Kingdom back then is starting to make sense. The deaths of all her siblings... her white hair...

Is revenge her motive? They can see that, but they have a feeling that this runs deeper. Edelgard isn't swayed by such petty emotions. They respect her for that, amongst other things. If not that...

Wait a second... she let them in on something big. Does she... trust them a lot, actually? Does she want their help for something? Does she want to do something against the current state of the Empire that allowed such cruelty to happen? And who by the goddess is Arundel?

"Who is Arundel?" Ferdinand asks to give themself more time. They're still not sure they're on the right track here...

"What does it matter?" Edelgard replies with a question of her own. Her eyebrows are slightly furrowed; she hasn't expected to be asked about this, huh? Go them!

"He was mentioned in the letter... but I've never heard the name Arundel among the nobility and retainers and so on. Who is he?" Ferdinand explained slowly. But what would they say once she answered their question? They're just backing themself into a corner here...

"He... was the one to take me to the Kingdom back then. My uncle, the brother of my mother." Edelgard dimissively waved her hand, but there's raw emotion in her gaze for a short moment. Hatred and... fear? Interesting.

"I see." Ferdinand nods. Here goes nothing. "So, you plan on changing the way things are, is that it? I can agree that the system at the moment... well, it could be better at the very least."

Edelgard snorts. Hubert sighs behind them.

"I'll give you credit for not entirely getting it wrong. Yes, we'll abolish the entire nobility and crest system." Edelgard brushes her hair over her shoulder. "Along with the church as well. It has too much influence on the current Fodlan and its structure. It's too powerful and unforunately corrupt. But I digress... I would like your opinion on my plan."

"After all I've witnessed in the past and hearing your story, I cannot help but agree with most of what you have in mind." they put their chin into their palm. "However, I'm not sure how you plan to just reform the entire system. The Empire would-- the nobility can't be so easily be abolished, you know? It would end up in chaos..."

"Not if I have any say in it, it won't." Edelgard lifts her chin, proud and confident. "I know what I'm doing. People deserve to rise and fall by their own merits. If anyone's better suited to be a minister of military affairs, I will take the position away from Bergliez. If you prove yourself worthy of being prime minister, you will be. Simple as that, really."

Simple? The empire has lived in the old system for a century at least. Ferdinand can see all the merits of thinking like Edelgard does, but it won't be quite as easy as she says to just change everything... it'll take time and there'll be many obstacles in her way. If she wants to change the entire empire... she's in for quite a hard time. People will not be satisfied to be torn out of their norm and tossed into something entirely new and alien to them.

"People may riot and rebel." is their conclusion. "What will you do then?"

"That's no concern of yours." she narrows her eyes the tiniest bit. "I want you to decide right now; will you join our cause or will you reject it. You have five minutes to decide on this."

Edelgard backs away to lean against the wall. She picks up a book from a nearby table and opens it to read the first page. The attention is not on them any more so they take a shallow breath. Okay, so.

Their father and several other nobles of Adrestia are involved in the torture and deaths of Edelgard's siblings. They're to blame in varying degrees for her now severly shortened lifespan and Ionius' condition. Power is all they see. And crests. Riches. Such selfishness... isn't becoming of a true noble. And their father... the prime minister Aegir...

They clench their teeth. They want to know the truth, want to know what that man is thinking... he's always taken such good care of them... while abusing and killing the Empire's heirs. Mere children to beat... all to bring in the coin. All to make sure he could live a prosperous life. On the expense of anything and anyone.

Even their mother, she-

Enough.

"I'll do it. I'll join." Because with things as they are, nobility will... it'll continue to be as corrupt as it has been for decades, won't it? Arranged marriages, crests, taking advantage of one's children, planning betrayal and being corrupt... it's not just to live that way! Ferdinand is gonna do their best. "I can't hope to make up for anything my father did, but... let me help you out regardless."

It is a harsh truth, but it is what it is. Ferdinand feels responsible in their own way. Their father is never gonna make things right; it's not like him. They will have to... take responsibility and try to fix the damage he left in his wake - and the one he's still causing. That's the kind of person they are; they want to be just and a good example.

They also can't say that they don't feel like part of Edelgard's past and current suffering is their fault. Or rather, they feel like they owe her that and so much more. The terrors that happenend to her... it may have been their father who had a hand in them, but bearing the same family name... they'll...

"Thank you for that." Edelgard gives them a smile, small but genuine. They forget their entire trail of thought. "This is a huge relief to me. Now, for the time being, there's only a single task I need you to do."

Hubert approaches from behind. Ferdinand freezes in place, not daring to move, only jumping a bit when a hand falls on their shoulder. It's quite eerie how that man can menace you without even stepping into your vision.

"Lady Edelgard?" He asks quietly and she slowly shakes her head.

"It's fine, Hubert. I have... faith." She closes her eyes for a moment, takes a deep breath and stares at them again, seemingly unblinking. "I trust you to keep this a tightly veiled secret. All of it. Should you talk, well, Hubert is quite..."

She gestures with her right hand and they know what she means instantly. Of course they know just what he can be like. She doesn't have to say a thing.

"Of course, I won't tell a soul. Now, what will you have me do?" Ferdinand wishes they could shake off the cold and bony hand on their shoulder. Seems like an inappropriate move, though. Still, it's getting uncomfortable to have it there...

"Hubert is gonna prepare you for it." Edelgard sets her book down, taking a step closer to them. "You'll be joining the Blue Lions come next moon."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote that a whiiiiiile ago idk if anyone's interested but if I get enough attention I'll continue ig


End file.
